We created paradise
by witchyxwrites
Summary: A short Mystwalker drabble. They both had come from nothing, crawling from filth and blood- yet they created something so rare, so pure: love.


A requested Mystwalker drabble for a dear friend of mine and my first one too! I hope it's up to snuff uvu please read and review- tell me what you think!

This is an AU inspired by J.D Robb's 'In Death' series- if you've never read her books, you need to! Its where I got inspired to write this.

* * *

He loved watching her, in whatever she did.

Whether it was commanding an investigative team to stand for the dead, or snarl at the vending machine which gave her a curious heartache, these things were all of Erza, the small quirks that wrought the very eternal adoration he possessed for her. It was his not-so-secret hobby that he selected to do whenever his wife had brought a case into their doorstep and into their jointed office's. There were many reasons that he did, mostly to amuse himself, but the latter was just as simple.

Just watching, merely observing her work brought immense satisfaction.

Each careless sweep of a crimson lock palpated his heart, the way her eyes would narrow when quarry was spotted, the sweep of her lips that down-turned in disgust at her findings. He realized that he was, in what his lovely wife would often berate him for, a sappy fool.

But her fool nonetheless.

He wanted her, always wanting, always craving the small joys that her company brought him. Her line of work, a cop of their fair Edolas that stood for the dead and its citizen's, and he, a business man who lied, cheated and back-stabbed to rise to the top, They met by her investigation, the topic of murder between them, though they were still drawn to one another. She drove the wall, putting her badge up to shield herself behind duty. The badge was her life, and without it, without the job, she would be nothing.

They both had come from nothing, crawling from filth and blood- yet they created something so rare, so pure: love.

Ah, but I am a sap my darling wife…

Many a time Erza would be baffled by his sentiment- or to put it mildly, his affection was something she had no understanding of. Not towards her, because the logic was simply (or not, depending on how you looked at it) that he loved her. He wanted to stand beside her while she smelled of antiseptic and death and the shit that collected in the gutters that she walked through, yes, all to pave a path towards the truth. He loved her and how she grieved for the living, silently taking their pain and making it her own. Most wouldn't notice, not behind the cold expression that she often chose as her make up, but he knew where to find the glimmer of compassion.

It was in her eyes, her optics that shouted a compassion that knocked the very air from his lungs and left him weak. He didn't know any other woman that could bring a man down with just that part of their body, but yes, Jellal was weak to her, as weak a fool as ever.

Those eyes now turned, a flash of surprise before they shifted, the glint of annoyance earning an amused look.

"I take it we'll be dinning here tonight?"

He ignored her glare as he stepped over the threshold of her office— of which that they both shared, he might add— and settled into one of the decorated chairs, the look of poise and darkly sophisticated ease of a man that lapped in the luxury that he created and seamlessly enjoyed. Knowing that it infuriated her, he simply smiled and waited.

"Jellal."

"Yes, my darling?" That scowl shifted another degree. Fascinating.

"I'm working." As if that weren't obvious to him.

"Yes, by the looks of it you've caught yourself a nasty case too." Leaning back, he propped his head with his knuckle and stared at his wife in veiled amusement to his wife's aggravation. "Does Lieutenant Knightwalker have a moment to spare for her loving husband? "

"Quit with the 'loving husband' crap, you sound perverted." It irritated her further when all he did was smile- because damn him, it was the truth. "I'll finish this up as soon as I run the results through—-"

"And in the meantime," he cut in smoothly. "You can join your husband for steak and french fries."

He knew he had her the minute those eyes shimmered again, before her lips twisted in self-disgust before barking an order at the humming machine to run on silent mode. And he knew then that he won when she glared at him, almost daring him to say something. He did nothing but wait patiently for her to come closer.

Her footsteps glided along the rug, the sound of her boots echoing off the office walls were cut off when she finally stood before him. Jellal took a moment to himself to simply look at his wife and stare at the marvel that she was.

How he could simply look at her like that never failed to set her ablaze with emotion. They had their share of fuck ups and often, her work caught in the cross fire of their life together. Yet despite the shit that most of humanity had to offer, in the space between them in her office at his home— at their home, they created their own piece of serenity.

They had no peace in their life before, but together, they found it in each other.

"Now, that's it," he murmured, rising from his seat to stand before the woman who captured his heart. "We'll eat out on the balcony. If all goes well without Edolas needing it's valiant Lieutenant Erza Knightwalker to watch over her, then we might even enjoy the chocolate covered strawberries I have saved for dessert~."

"You always get what you want, ace?"

"I'm the man that 'own's the whole damn universe practically', as you so eloquently put it."

"Che. Guess that answer's my question."

"That it does, my darling."

"Y'know, one of these days that mouth of your's won't have a slick comeback to save that posh ass of yours."

The tone of his voice practically beamed the smile he wanted to show. "Why, Lieutenant, have you been staring at my said, 'posh' ass?"

Infuriated, the woman replied a chopped remark. "Bite me, ace."

If all goes well, I just might.

Yet he said nothing and merely guided his wife by a hand to the small of her back towards the little balcony overseeing Edolas- their slice of paradise.


End file.
